Sex, Coffee, and Rock n' Roll Shirts
by Little-Miss-Ipswich
Summary: ONESHOT. Reid's best friend is back in town. Who knew sex, coffee, and rock&roll shirts could really bring people together?


There was a knocking on my room door. I opened it to see a beach blonde boy with the bluest eyes. He held a single rose, smelling it as he glanced up at me.

"For Miss Evangeline Fischer." Reid held the rose out to me.

"Ew! Full name!" I took it and ushered him.

We sat on the couch in front of the TV together. I felt so under-dressed beside him. I was in a pair of sweat pants and my ACDC shirt with my hair in a messy bun.

"Thanks for hanging with me tonight Garwin." I said ruffling his hair.

"Like I'm really going to say no after 8 years, Flounder." Flounder was his nickname for me. Fischer=Fish=Flounder from Ariel. It was our little secret because people became so confused when he would call me that.

Reid and I were best friends up until we were 10 and my family and I moved out of Ipswich. I was close to Pogue, Caleb, and Tyler, but there was always something special between me and Reid. We were together in everything. Soccer, partners for school work, summer camp. Most of all, he was always there for me. I would get teased for being a tomboy. Reid would always beat up whichever kid made me cry, not matter the punishment.

"So what movie shall we watch first?" I asked, searching through the pile, his eyes on me the whole time though.

"Let's just get right to it." He said biting down on his lip.

"Right to-"

Reid had planted his lips right on mine, his tongue going all over the inside of my mouth. I quickly pushed him off and wiped my mouth several times. He was a nice guy, and I might have a little crush on him, but he had a reputation, a bad one.

"You asked me here to…?" He asked, wiping his mouth too.

"To hangout." He nodded, mouthing the word right. "I like you Reid; I do, but let's be honest here. You're a jackass when it comes to girls." I said, laughing lightly. "I can't be with a guy that's not going to be there the next day. I'm the kind of girl who needs to turn around and see him standing there with two cups of coffee." He got up to leave but I pulled him back down on the couch. "And I'm the kind of girl who needs her best friend to stay with her on her first night back." It sounded more like a question.

He faked-rolled his eyes at me; "Sure angel cakes." And kissed the top of my head. I was afraid of the tension there would be, but I decided on dealing with it, rather than being alone.

We decided on watching the harry potter movies. Surprisingly, after the first, all tension was relieved. We got into 30 minutes of the third when he looked at me, and I looked at him. The second we locked eyes, he was on top of me again. Only this time I wasn't fighting against it.

We got up from the couch and he pushed me up against a wall. As we kissed he loosened the strings on my sweats and I unbuttoned his pants. He kissed me all along my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stopped and I took off his shirt, and we did the same again so he could remove mine. He walked towards the bed, still with me wrapped around. He laid me on the bed. Reid started kissing me from the bottom of my stomach and made his way back to my lips. He moaned in pleasure and content.

He stopped kissing me, but I continued, going all along his neck and ears. "Listen there's something I need to tell you. I'm afraid it might change things between us though."

Sensing what he was talking about, I stopped kissing as well. "I know about the power Reid." He looked at me wide eyed, with shock. "I've known forever. Nothing can change anything between us. I've always loved you and I always will."

He kissed my forehead. "I love you too Flounder."

After that, we started where we left off. The night went like that. I'm glad to say that I don't think it was another fuck for him. It was something more.

HOT. PASSIONATE. SEX.

I found myself mistaken when I woke up in my bed, alone. I can honestly say I was surprised. Those three words don't change anything, I guess. I exhaled and turned around. Standing there was Reid in my ACDC shirt, holding two cups.

"Coffee?"

Who knew sex, coffee, and rock and roll shirts could really bring two people together.

A/N: Hope you liked it. It was my first ONESHOT. Please R&R! :D


End file.
